Gear Babies
Synopsis In the year of 2237 on planet Sera, disasters are happening. None of these disasters are natural, albeit they might appear. It all started out on E-Day, when the Locust Horde first emerged in Jacinto. Soldiers in the Coalition of Ordered Governments (C.O.G), the only government left on the planet, are rapidly perishing from the Locust Horde's wrath for imulsion. This leaves the governmet to have no other choice than to recruit young boys, ages 3-13, to be trained to fight the Locust Horde, and their last hope of winning the war, (C.O.G), the only government left on the planet, are rapidly perishing from the Locust Horde's wrath for imulsion. This leaves the government to have no other choice than to recruit young boys (Marcus Fenix, Dom Santiago, Damon Baird, Anthony Carmine. Mihn Young Kim, Augustus Cole), ages 3-13, to be trained to fight the Locust Horde, and their last hope of winning the war. Characters Marcus Fenix An independent five year old boy who lives in the suburbs with his mother Elaine. He is extremeley intellegent for his age, and often stands alone from his peers, making him seem mysterious. In part one, Vendetta and LT Anderson claim Marcus as a stronger boy, and a bit larger than the other children in height. Marcus likes to keep to himself, and hold his feelings deep inside. Although quiet, he cares for the people that mean most to him. Dom Santiago A stubborn four year old who lives across the street from Marcus. Marcus and him aare best friends, and are constantly at one another's side. Dom wants to have the rep as the "brave and strong" kid. But in reality, he's afraid of many things, and often resorts to Marcus. Dom doesn't get along too well with people that get on his nerves, and tends to take the little things a bit too serious. Anthony Carmine The youngest of the group, Carmine has a way with words. Though he can't talk very well, he often brightens up the day with his cuteness. Carmine hates being told he's little, not tough enough, etc. Carmine is usually the quiet one, and goes with the flow; allthough he doesn't fully understand the war. Damon Baird The loud-mouth wildcat kindergardner, Baird is a fast-talking annoying kid. He is very bossy and gets a kick out of insulting other children. Baird is loved for his humor and originallity; nobody else is like him. He is often the child that hangs around the bad kids at the Sugar Shack, and is a trouble maker. Mihn Young Kim Also reffered to as Kim, he is one of the few children selected that are actually from planet Earth. He is a loyal and wise child, always wanting to do the right thing. Sadly, the Kryll didn't think so. Major Victor Hoffman A 27 year old major with a lot to say. Hoffman doesn't speak lies. Though he is tough as nails, he has a soft-side when it comes to Delta Squad. Hoffman is often found fooling around and not doing his job like he should. LT Anderson Anderson is a tough guy that likes to get things done. He always seems to be in a hurry to impress the chairman; though they are fond enemies. Anderson is Hoffman's buddy, despite of all their arguing and differences, they learn to settle them and move on. Commander Vendetta Often lurking around the base for something to do, this nosy chick is the female version of Hoffman. She's extremely self-centered and prissy. She secretly has a crush on LT Anderson, but is stuck with the fact that the man she hates the most likes her; the Chairman. Chairman Richard Prescott Hated by many, loved by few. The Chairman is a very blunt and arrogant person who hates children, though he is the leader of the pack. The chairman often makes awful decisions that affect almost everyone's lives. Facts *Gear Babies is the second fanime movie to ever be completed, following behind MagicMe123's "Magic Heart" movie. *It is over an hour long. *It was made using MS Paint, Sony Vegas Pro 8, Particle illusion, and After Effects. Category:Fanime